


Still Not What It Seems

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Has Issues, Conspiracy, Double Agent Loki, Implied Sexual Content, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki kicks arse, M/M, Minor Angst, Steve Feels, Thor Is a Good Bro, mention of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: When Loki is approached to join a Alliance of Super Villains, set on destroying the Avengers once and for all, knows he must do everything in his power to keep Steve safe.  But not everything is as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not what it seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046015) by [Lizphills500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500). 



> Sequel to Not what it seems. Please read first.
> 
>  I had a few people ask for Loki to join the Avengers after they caught the boys in the act so here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to Shallowgenepool for Beta reading for me again :)

Clint’s face was a picture of shock. He was stood in the door way of the living room, wishing he could rip his eyes out rather than see what was happening in front of him on the couch. Steve and Loki must have been watching an old movie, but the film had apparently been long forgotten as the pair were now making out. They clearly hadn’t expected to be disturbed or Loki would have whisked them away to Steve’s room. The pair had tried wherever possible to keep people from seeing their physical side to a minimum, normally the odd kiss or touch of the hand. Everyone guessed it had something to do with the fact that half the team had already seen them having sex, complete with kinks, and didn’t want the rest of the team to follow suit.

Clint was still getting his head around this unexpected development. After all, how could anyone have predicted that Steve would fall completely for the man who nearly wiped out half of New York, but that was what had happened and Loki claimed that he felt the same for Steve. Clint guessed that bit could be genuine at least, after all he had put up with the death threats the rest of the team had sent his way, if he ever hurt Steve (beyond the normal couple’s stuff).

None of that made much difference to Clint. Even though he was willing to see Loki hanging around the tower from time to time, he was still hurt a little that Cap even liked the guy, let alone that he was having sex with him. Nor did he trust that, no matter what he may or may not feel for Steve, Loki wouldn’t jump ship if he got a better offer from elsewhere. 

Clint coughed loudly and the pair sprang apart. Steve glanced at the screen, which now showed the closing credits and shook his head. This was the third time he had tried to watch “Rear Window” with Loki and he still didn’t know if the guy in the wheelchair was crazy or not. 

Loki turned to look at Clint and said to Steve “I must go, my love. I have been away too long and should show my face in front of the others.”

Steve nodded grimly, not happy that Loki would be hanging out with a group of criminals. They had talked about it before, more since their relationship was in the open with the rest of the team, but as of yet, Steve hadn’t had any luck convincing Loki to join the Avengers instead.

Loki stood and with one more glance at Clint, vanished into thin air. Steve followed his lead and stood to clear the uneaten snacks off of the coffee table.

Clint went to help. He hadn’t intended to say anything, but curiosity got the better of him. “Why does he always run every time I walk into a room? He doesn’t do it with anyone else and Bruce used him to dig a hole in the floor.”

Steve straightened up, two bowls in his hands and shrugged. “He’s unsure what to make of you. Everyone else has either threatened him or welcomed him in Nat and Thor’s case. You haven’t said anything and he doesn’t know what to do.”

Clint thought for a moment. “It’s not like I know what to say to him. Part of me wants to kill him for what he did to me, the other part what’s feel sorry for him for what happened to him between Thor’s New Mexico visit and New York. I can’t say I’m comfortable about the whole 'you two together' thing either. I mean, how can you really trust him?”

Steve smiled a little, almost like a proud father “It was a stretch to start with, but he made me promises that he had never broken so I learnt to. I imagine it was no different when you brought Natasha in to SHIELD that first time.

Clint couldn’t say anything to that point, because as much as he hated to admit it, Steve was right.

They took the bowls in to the kitchen and Steve stacked them to be washed. He then turned to Clint and said. “I know it’s hard for you both. He has told me little bits, enough to know that he couldn’t completely control his actions, but I can understand you not being able to forgive him. Just please give him a chance. Loki is risking a lot for me and him to be together. The worst that can happen to me is the public finding out and getting hate mail. For him, the others would likely kill him.”

Clint nodded slowly. He guessed he had never really thought about the relationship in terms of what they were prepared to do to make it work. He also had to admit that despite his continued statement that he didn’t work with the Avengers, Loki was always coming back with little titbits of information that turned battles with his criminal friends in the Avengers favour much quicker. But that doubt just wouldn’t give up and the hate ran deep.

“The best I can do is say I won’t kill him unless he gives me a reason to, but I can’t trust him.” He said after a moment.

Steve’s eyes narrowed, but he knew just how much he was asking of Clint. “I’ll take that.”

 

Loki arrived back in his safe house, a small underground cave in the Alps. Not that it looked like a cave as he had worked the rocks to form an impressive set of rooms which were full of comforts from Asgard. The others expected him to hide in the wilderness, away from everyone else, so he had obliged. It had come in handy in his first few months on Midgard, when he had wanted to crawl away as he had fought his ever growing attraction to Steve. It was a battle he had lost when, after being cornered alone by the man, things had taken a surprising turn. One of his amusements had got a little out of hand, leaving him exhausted and Captain America had been the one who found him. Instead of turning him over to Thor, the Captain had pushed him into a wall, kissed him and ordered him to get away as fast as possible. Loki obeyed, but hadn’t gone far. 

Loki followed Steve on his morning jog a few days later and returned the favour, pulling him into a back ally. He would have had him there and then on the concrete but Steve refused to let their first time to be cheapened by doing it in a public place rather than in the comfort of a bedroom. It was ironic considering what had followed later with the Avengers, but Loki chose not to dwell on it. In fact, he would have only have been happier with the outcome of the accidental peep show, if he had planned it himself. As a result, he now had uncontested access to Steve, even if Barton made him nervous. He had expected the man to try and kill him at least once, but so far nothing had happened.

Loki had been thinking on Steve’s continued requests for him to join the Avengers and he was slowly buckling. If only playing both sides didn’t have so many advantages. The supervillains had secrets Loki was keen to exploit for his own gains and the Avengers had Steve and Thor. He would never tell him to his face but he had missed the oaf during his exile.

 

Loki had been in his hideaway for less than a day when Amora paid him a visit. The woman had always made Loki’s skin crawl but she had her uses.

“Loki, we have missed you of late.” The woman commented in her shrill voice. 

Loki looked at her in disinterest. “I had others things to concern me. The Light Elves have certain items that caught my attention.” He then flicked his eyes to a small box on the far table. He had done it deliberately, but had made it look subconscious. The box itself had little of value in it, but the items inside were of Light Elf origin and would fool her if she decided to look. She didn’t.

Amora had a look on her face which Loki found difficult to read. Still she continued. “I see. Well that was not much of a surprise and not really why I am here. The Avengers have proved an annoyance many of us feel we can no longer tolerate and wish to eradicate them once and for all. I’m sure you agree. With Thor out of the way, there will be little to stop you retaking Asgard once more.”

Loki’s shock was real. The villains had allied with each other before but never more than two’s or three’s and it rarely lasted as each tried to push their own agenda. This sounded more dangerous. As their agenda would be the end of the Avengers, it would be simply a matter of method. A group of united supervillains were more than a match for Earths Mightiest Hero’s.

“How do you expect to achieve this lofty goal? We have all faced them in the past and failed. In any event, the Avengers make a pleasant distraction for me now, watching them scurry around after my tricks. As for Thor, it would be in my interest to keep him alive and relatively unharmed. Dead, the Allfather will be forced to look for a new heir and he might pick one with brains. Therefore, tell me, where do I really gain?” Loki asked, the indifference back in his voice.

Amora hesitated and Loki guessed that she hadn’t expected to be refused like this. “I am sure there are advantages for you. If you do not wish him dead, you could subdue your brother, you are more than capable. I would be more than willing to entertain him afterwards.”

Loki pretended to ponder this. “As your slave, I imagine. That is an idea with a certain appeal. Still, I fail to see what my advantage would be?”

Amora again hesitated. “Loki, I will not pretend. Your skill is unmatched and you know Thor and the Archer better than anybody, know their weaknesses. We need your help. What is your price?”

Loki couldn’t help feeling his ego raise a little. Amora was accurate in her assessment and in truth, Loki would have agreed anyway. He was determined to keep Steve and by extension the other Avengers safe, and the best way to do that is to either stop this scheme before it gains momentum or provide the Avengers with the information to beat them when it began. To do that he needed to be on the inside. Plus, this was a chance he would never get again.

“There are the Ragnarok scrolls. I know you have them. Have you had any success translating them? No. Then it is time to let another attempt it. Do not worry, I may even share what I find with you.”

Amora looked unhappy at the deal she was presented with, but gritted her teeth and said “Agreed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to warn the Avengers of Amora's plan

Steve and the rest of the team had just finished their weekly tactical assessment. Things had been pretty quiet recently, the super villains having seemed to gone on a vacation. Loki hadn’t been able to tell them what was happening and this had Steve worried. Quiet spells normally meant something big on the horizon.

It also meant the only real topic that was on record was Loki’s latest prank, which involved a troop of winged monkeys swooping through central park, trying to pick people with red shoes up. The Avengers had a warning in advance and the area was cleared before there was any damage done. Still, Steve decided to rethink the films he lets his lover watch.

Steve had just wrapped up the meeting and was about to send everyone to the gym for sparing. Bruce was the only one excused as the last thing anyone wanted was a Hulk out during training. It almost happened when Loki popped up next to Steve without warning. Both Clint and Natasha had a hand reaching for their side arms (which neither actually had). Natasha relaxed after a second, Clint didn’t. Steve was use to Loki appearing from nowhere and turned to him without a second thought. One look at his face told him there was trouble.

“Loki, what’s happened?” Steve asked, getting straight to business.

“You are in danger, all of you. There is an alliance forming with the single aim of wiping the Avengers out once and for all.” Loki replied slightly breathless.

Steve dropped his head, he hated it when he was right. Clint was suspicious. “How do you know?”

“They have asked me to join them, of course. I know the Avengers better than anyone and have powers that are unmatched.” Loki glared at Clint as if he should have already known that answer. “And I have agreed.”

Had the god of mischief not turned back to Steve at that moment, his face etched with worry, they might have assumed that Loki was threatening them in some way. As it was, they knew that Loki would be playing double agent, a role none of them envied. Steve reached out and took Loki’s hand, squeezing it gently for a moment. He understood the risk his lover would taking and not for the first time, wished it wasn’t necessary. 

Steve sat back down again and gestured for everyone, including Loki to do the same. “Ok, what can you tell us? We need to who is involved and what the plan of attack will be.”

Loki took a chair between Steve and Thor, feeling more comfortable surrounded by the only ones who really trusted him. “For now, my information is limited. Amora was the one who approached me and I know there is another woman called Yelena Belova who is also involved. I understand she is a former companion of yours, Widow. It would appear the others wish to remain in the shadows until the plan is certain. I know they fear Banner most, as well as Thor. They want to use my prior knowledge to their advantage.”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “You mean ‘we’ surely. You’re going to want to keep them sweet, just in case we lose and you need somewhere to hide.”

“Clint!” Steve nearly growled. It seemed their talk about the Jotun had done little to make Clint more willing to believe in Loki’s intentions. “Loki is here to help.”

Natasha decided to step in before Clint snapped back or Thor acted on the murderess look in his eye. Like Steve, she trusted Loki’s intentions were to warn them, to help. She had seen for herself how much the God cared for the Captain and could guess what lengths he would go to protect him.

“Have you been given any idea as to what their plan of attack might be?” the Assassin asked, trying to bring to discussion back to the impending danger.

“I fear I have no answers. It has simply been suggested to me that I refrain from my activities for the present, so as not to draw attention to myself.” Loki replied, more than willing to follow Natasha lead.

“So why bother coming here, if you have nothing to tell us.” Clint sneered.

Before Steve could censure the Archer again, Loki fixed his eyes on him. “Would you rather I told you nothing at all? There is no guarantee that I will be able to return once the others reveal themselves. I wanted you to be on your guard. Should I be unable to provide you with more information, you know that something is coming and will prepare.”

Tony choose that moment to step in. He didn’t real trust Loki either, but knew that this was information they couldn’t ignore. “How would you be able to get details to us? It’s not like you’ll be able just pop up here whenever it suits you, if you’re meant to be keeping your head down.”

Loki was glad to bring the discussion back to safe ground. “The Captain and I set up a safe location where we could leave messages for each other, although it is not something we have had to use since our relationship came into the open.”

Steve nodded. “It’s a small office space, owned by some bankrupt company. He can leave everything he finds out there.”

“Brother, this will be a risk. Amora is not so easily fooled as these Midgardian villains. Are you certain there is no other way?” Thor asked, voicing Steve’s concerns as well. 

“Amora is arrogant which is worse than foolish. And unfortunately, they will act whether I aid them or not. This way I could be able to stop it before it becomes anything. I intend on creating discord between them, something I am highly skilled at.” Loki replied, looking pleased with himself.

Accepting there was little more that Loki could tell them at this moment, Steve brought the meeting to a close and dismissed that rest of the team. He took Loki’s hand again to stop him from leaving as well.

Once they were alone, Steve drew Loki into a kiss. It was a little desperate and told Loki just how worried his lover actually was.

“I will be careful.” Loki said when they pulled away from each other.

“You reading my mind now?” Steve replied, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “If there is even one hint that you’re in danger, you get out of there. Whatever you find out isn’t worth your life.”

Loki nodded, not really needing to tell Steve that ever under normal circumstances, he would be in danger from being stabbed in the back by one or all of them. 

They sat for a few minutes, hands clasped together, before Steve said. “I’m not going to see you anytime soon, am I?”

“It would not be wise. In fact, it would be better if I left now before I’m missed. Amora seems to visit at odd times recently.” Loki pulled his hand away and stood quickly to leave, not wishing to draw out the hurt of separation longer than needed. 

“Stay. Just for tonight. We have no idea how long it could be before I see you again.” Steve pleaded. Even when their relationship was a secret, they rarely went for more than a week without seeing each other. Since the truth came out, Loki spent more than half of his nights in Steve’s bed and only stayed away to save face with the villains. Now they faced being apart for weeks, possible months and Steve wasn’t sure he was going to cope.

Loki tried to leave, he really did, but he knew how much he would miss the man he loved and like Steve, wanted one last night together. Not looking at his lover, he dropped his hand again, reaching back. Steve was at his side in a moment, treading their fingers together. Loki risked one sideways glance before he teleported them to Steve’s room.

Loki wasted no time, turning and pushing himself into Steve’s chest, his month attacking the other man’s. Steve returned Loki’s desperate kiss with one of his own, his hands burying themselves in his dark locks. Without a word, Steve turned them to the bed and they tumbled back onto it. As they torn at each other’s clothes, they both knew that there would be none of the gentleness they both preferred in their normal love-making or the playfulness of their more adventurous bedroom activities. It would be fast, rough and just what they needed.

 

Steve woke alone the following morning. On the other pillow lay a single blue rose. The shade matched precisely with the tone of Loki’s true skin and had become a symbol of their feelings for each other. Steve picked it up and prayed to all the gods, real or not to keep his lover safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki passes on more information and Amora is finally ready.

It was nearly 3 weeks before Loki made contact. Having shown the others where the drop off point was, the Avengers had taking it in turns to check out the office for anything that may have come from Loki. All they could do was wait. As they expected, activity from the supervillains was down to a minimum. They had been a brief attack by Doom, but as they assumed that everyone involved with Amora had been given the same instructions as Loki, it meant they could at least take him out of the running.

It was Natasha who found the envelope, an image of Steve’s Shield on the outside. Inside was a list of names and a blue rose, confirmation that is was indeed from Loki. The group behind the plot was known as the Hydra Four, their attempt to copy members of the Avengers. It would seem Thor’s counterpart, with the original name of Hammer wasn’t on the list, but Militant (Steve), Tactical Force (Tony) and Bowman (Clint) were all involved. Abomination was also on the list. They had half excepted his name, partly because he was the only one who could really challenge the Hulk, and partly as they had been informed a week ago that he was once more free from Ross’s less then effective containment.

Based on the information, the team gathered that Amora was looking to pair each one of them off with someone with matching abilities in the hope of keeping them busy while she picked them off one at a time. The exception would be Thor, who was more than likely facing Loki. This is where they would have the advantage. Loki would likely not fight at full strength and then allow Thor to take him out, freeing him to help out the others.

“I want to know why these cheap carbon copies of us are still running around. I thought we finished them off for good the last time around.” Clint sighed. He didn’t like his mantel of the best archer in the world being challenged by Hydra scum.

“As long as Hydra has the resources, they can keep churning them out. There is no guarantee that these are the ones we faced before. I'm surprised that Hammer isn’t there or that they are fighting outside of Hydra’s control.” Looking to Steve, Natasha asked. “So what do we do now, Cap?” 

Steve straighten up, Captain mode kicking in. “We get ready. We know who we are going to be fighting and can prepare accordingly. I hope that Loki can let us know when and where they plan to hit but until then, we work on the assumption that it’s tomorrow. The people we are up against have studied us and know us almost as well as we do ourselves, so it’s time to change. Although Bruce, Smash may be the only way forward with Blonsky. Let’s get to it.”

 

Loki’s frustrations were starting to get to him. Amora was being far cleverer then he would ever have given her credit for. Whatever her plan, she kept it close to her chest, only seeming to talk to Belova. The Russia was clearly little more than a gun for hire and Loki wondered where Amora had come across her, but he certainly couldn’t doubt her skill and knew she was every bit the equal to Black Widow. The rest all seemed to only be there to have another crack at proving that they were better than their Avengers counterparts. The Hydra agents kept to themselves and the Abomination was locked up in a magically enhanced cell until Amora was ready to unleash him. All of this meant that Loki could do very little to upset the group dynamic. He could only sit and wait, hoping for something that could help him. He never expected to be trusted, far from it, but he didn’t expect to be shut out the way he was. It made him feel uneasy.

Loki was also irritated by his inactivity and he missed Steve terribly. It was tempting to slip away into his lover’s bed, but he knew that it would be too great a risk of discovery. Amora had insisted recently that her comrades gather in one location and Loki hoped that this was a sign of things moving forward. It still grated at him and he had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this to keep his lover and the other Avengers alive. His friends.

The more time he spent in long term contact with his fellow ‘supervillains’, the more he realised that he had come to care for the rest of the team, even the Archer for all his faults. The man had a troubled past, but he never let it get the better of him. Loki knew now that he was now far closer to the side of good and he even considered making some sort of peace offering to Odin, for Thor’s sake if nothing else.

Amora pulled him from his thoughts by entering his room. “Loki, you seem distracted. You need to focus your mind; the Avengers will not be easily destroyed if your thoughts wonder.”

“I know the dangers the so called Midgardian heroes present.” Loki sneered. “I can assure you that my mind is focused on my task.”

The smile on Amora’s face suddenly made Loki uneasy. “That is well, tomorrow we attack. You must ensure Thor cannot come to the aid of the others. Each must be removed, starting with the weaker ones, The Woman and the Archer. The others will fall soon after and Thor will be mine.”

 

When the call came, Steve almost breathed a sigh of relief. The wait had been excruciating. Now all the Avengers had to do was take down the team that wanted them dead, then maybe he and Loki could spend some time together, preferably in bed.

The rest of the team was waiting for Steve in the hanger. “Ok, team. this is what we’ve been waiting for. Each one of them is determined to take us out for good and we can’t let that happen. Loki will be there helping us, but remember, he will be being discreet so he doesn’t lose face. Its helped us no end until now and it an arrangement he wants to continue. So if you can, put on a show of going after him, but don’t hurt him.”

Barton didn’t even bother to try and keep the sneer off his face. The rest however nodded, hearing the unspoken please that was in his voice. They all knew Steve would never allow his personal feeling to disrupt the mission, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be worried that his lover might get hurt for helping them.

“Fear not, captain. I shall ensure that my brother is removed from battle quickly, without injury.” Thor replied.

After one more look around his team, Steve said “Avengers. Move out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora's trap is sprung

The villains begun by letting the Abomination lose in Prospect Park. This seemed to set Steve’s senses on full alert. He knew this fight would be personal for the Avengers, but attacking his home seemed more aimed at him, than the team as a whole. Still, he didn’t have time to ponder, Abomination had clearly been driven into a rampage and was heading for Parkside Avenue, the closest residential area, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

“Bruce. Code Green, stop him before he finds people.” Steve shouts over the noise of the Quinjet engines as they landed.

One second, there was the gentle man of science standing in front of them, the next they saw the Gamma powered rage monster tearing after his nemesis. Steve was relieved the Bruce seemed to have a better degree of control over the Hulk since he joined the Avengers. He was able to keep the collateral damage to a minimum, as long as he was given   
specific targets he could smash.

The other villains, seeing that the Hulk was engaged elsewhere, made their appearance. Amora was nowhere in sight and it seemed Loki was leading them.

“You Avengers are so predictable, jumping when I snap my fingers.” Loki sneered, as he locked eyes with Steve.

“Amora remains concealed. She plans to pick you off one at a time as you battle your counter-parts. Be wary, something feels wrong.” Loki's voice echoed in Steve mind. Loki’s telepathy only had a limited range, but it was useful in situations like this.

“Loki, abandon this course before others are hurt. Your actions will only result in your failure once more.” Thor shouted, maintaining his part well.

“But it provides me with amusement, dear brother. Now do not spoil my fun, or should I look to others for sport. Maybe the mortals in the House of History yonder.” Loki gave the group a calculated grin as he indicated to the Brooklyn Museum.

Steve took this as their cue and shouted. “Avengers, Engage.”

 

The first few minutes if the fight went as expected from both sides. While the Avengers had little information on the Hydra four, they had clearly been fully trained to match the Avengers hit for hit. Judging by the power behind his punches, Steve strongly suspected that Militant must have had some sort of physical enhancements, if not a super-soldier serum. Steve countered one of Militants attacks, stunning him for a moment. He took advantage and scanned the battlefield. Natasha and Belova were fighting hand to hand, as were Clint and Bowman (Neither had seemed in the mood to find a tree top to shoot from). Tony and Tactical Force were in the air, sending pot shots at each other. 

Amora had made her entrance, but had vanished again when Clint had actually managed to get Bowman between them, causing him to take the hit instead. Unfortunately, it had only been a glancing blow and hadn’t stopped him fighting.

Thor and Loki were engaged in a battle of words, each sending attacks which were not difficult for either to avoid. Steve hoped that it could be put down to years of training together, meaning that they each knew how the other fought. Steve couldn’t think much about it as Militant was once more on his feet and slammed his shield into Steve’s body, forcing him back a few steps, a grunt escaping from his lips.

Loki knew that Thor needed to be free to fight soon, in order to turn the battle in the Avengers favour. So waving his hand, he created one of his clones, vanishing at same time. Thor noted the change and with an elaborate show, shot his lighting at the clone, which stumbled in pain. The clone growled and vanished, looking at if Loki had fled the fight injured. Loki disguised himself and was now a member of the gathered crowd watching, hoping it was soon enough.

 

Steve had watched the exchange out the corner eye and breathed a sign relief that Loki was no longer in the fire line from either side. Throwing his shield and knocking Militant off his feet, he said “Thor, help Banner, we need the Abomination contained now.”

Thor didn’t waste time with an acknowledgment, but headed straight off. Steve took stock of their situation and felt that things had swung in their favour. The Hydra agents were showing signs of weaken and once she realised she was on the losing side, Steve was certain Belova would withdraw.

Steve attention was drawn to Amora who had once appeared above their heads. He crossed his fingers that this meant this fight was coming to an end. He had no such luck.#

“It would seem the tables have turned against us. Time to turn them back again.” Amora said before opening a portal close to ground level. Hammer existed, clearly having been kept in reserve.

Amora dropped so she hovered just above the ground, with Hammer at her side. Together they advanced at Steve and it finally dawned on him that this had been a set up. He looked behind him, noting that Militant was once more on his feet and coming at him from behind. He was cornered.

 

From where he was standing, Loki saw Bowman pin Clint to the floor, a knife inches from his throat. Clint’s hands were on the hilt, trying to push the blade away, but Bowman was using his full weight to push the knife to its deadly destination. Loki snaked his magic around Bowman's neck, causing him to choke. The Hydra agent’s hands dropped the knife and went to his throat, clawing at the invisible threads. Clint took full advantage, punching his counterpart and sending him flying. Clint turned to look in to the crowd, knowing in his gut that Loki was there and had saved his life. Great, now he owed the bastard.

Loki watched as Clint got back to his feet. His hold on Bowman had broken when Clint hit him, so he was also recovering quickly and charged Clint again. However, something more important had Loki attention. He felt the ripples of magic as Amora opened the doorway and the fourth member of the Hydra Four stepped in to the battle. Just as Steve had realised, he knew that this was a trap, that he had been played. It was the only reason why such information was kept from him. especially as he noted that no of his other villains were surprised.

The combined roars from the Abomination and Hulk told Loki that there would be no help for Steve from that quarter and the other Avengers were still engaged in their own battles. He looked to Steve once more, he saw that Hammer and Militant he attempting to out manoeuvre Steve, with Militant attacking first and Hammer following when Steve was distracted. He was holding his own but it wouldn’t last for long.

Without a second thought, Loki shed his disguise and teleported to Steve’s side, using his magic to knock Hammer and Militant off their feet, both of them landing several feet away.

 

Amora smirked evilly, seeing Loki come to the aid of the Avengers leader. Her suspicions had been confirmed and now she would exact revenge for his betrayal.

“So, Loki, you are the Avengers lapdog after all. Did you think we wouldn’t discover that you had become Rogers’ whore.” Amora tormented the trickster.

Steve was livid by the comment. “He’s no one’s whore.” The Captain shouted.

Amora ignored Steve, focusing all her attention on Loki. “He is certainly an attractive toy, but was he really worth it I wonder? Let us hope you enjoyed him, as your betrayal will cost you both your lives.”

A darkness surrounded the trio, hiding the park and the rest of the fighting from them. Steve looked at Loki, who was clearly concentrating on whatever Amora had planned. He tried to move forward, but found that he couldn't move, as if some force was holding him in place.

Loki felt Amora's magic around him, clawing at him, attempting to hold him too. His own magic countered it easily. Amora scowled and suddenly she lurched herself forward, firing energy bolts at him. He responded, blocking spells that were aimed at him and Steve. Despite this, he was grinning. With each blast, Amora exhausted herself, the foolish woman forgot that he was the most powerful magic user in the Nine Realms. 

After he played with her for a few minutes, without warning he yanked Amora into the air, pulling him towards her.

“My dear, you really think you could defeat me alone? You think your powers equal mine? You should have made sure you cohorts were with you, then you may have stood a chance.” Loki sneered at the powerless women, his face so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her skin.

With that the spells she had woven dissipated, Steve was free once more. The world around them came once more into focus and it seemed the fight was well and truly over in the Avengers favour.

The Hulk and Thor had subdued Abomination between them and had returned to help the others. Faced with the prospect of having to fight the Hulk, the Hydra Four and Belova had called in transport, making a rapid escape. Amora found she was alone. 

Loki cast her aside and knowing she had lost, the Enchantress growled at Loki one more time, before she opened a door, vanishing before anyone could reach her.

Steve rushed over to Loki and without caring who could see, he pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him, all the worry and relief coming over loud and clear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reaps the rewards from his actions

Loki and Steve stood in what was left of Loki’s hidden refuge. Steve had only been there once before as Loki had not wanted the others to find him there if they arrived unexpectedly. Still, he knew the treasures that his lover had and he could help but feel upset over the destruction before them both. Someone (Amora most likely, given that Loki's magical protections had been breached) had trashed everything. Books lay on the floor, pages ripped out and burnt, mixed with pieces of what was once sacred jars. The furniture itself was smashed to bits, almost as if the Hulk had been here instead. Steve knelt down and picked up a chard book cover. He turned his head to look at Loki and was surprised that Loki looked relatively unconcerned. He could, however, read Steve like a book.

“Do not concern yourself, my love. While what was here may have had value, it was mostly for display. My most prized possessions remain hidden.” Loki explained. Steve looked relived. “Still this place is no longer safe and it would be in my best interests to find somewhere more secure.”

“Loki, there is no need. Come live in the Tower.” Steve insisted once again. “I’ve had enough of hiding, it’s not like there is anyone left to hide from.”

“I will not be welcomed by anyone other than you or Thor and will not live where I may find myself the focus of the Archer's target practice.” Loki countered, using Clint as he had done so many times before.

“No, can’t use that one. After what you have done, Clint had already told me he is willing to try and live with you. You can’t use the other villains or the public as there has been reports in all the major papers about you saving my life and our, ummm, kiss. Most of them have been ok. We can tell them about you helping us and the pranks have been part of your cover.” Steve replied. He stared at Loki, challenging him to find another reason.

Loki didn’t even bother to try. If he was completely honest with himself, he had already decided that after the danger Steve had been in, there was no way he was going to leave his lover unprotected. Amora would not forget and would make it her mission to get revenge on Loki. What better way would there be than to attacking the Avengers, targeting Steve once more. Of course, being with Steve twenty-four, seven had its own set of benefits. 

Without another word, Loki nodded and they then spent the next few minutes searching though the mess looking for anything salvageable.

 

Tony wasn’t that pleased that Loki had actually accepted Steve's proposal of living in the tower, he would have preferred to keep the status quo of Loki visiting every few days. Still he had already agreed to the plan and Thor was bouncing around the room, declaring how the Norns would be pleased to have the sons of Odin once more united. Loki hadn’t looked that pleased about it but said nothing. 

Loki seemed surprised at the reactions he was getting. Everyone had welcomed him, Natasha, Thor and Bruce warmly, Clint and Tony not so much, although the Archer had thanked him for his timely rescue and told him that they were even.

Natasha had dragged Steve away for a moment, whispering something in his ear. The man blushed and then nodded clearly thanking the woman for something. As soon as it was polite to do so, Steve led Loki up to their room.

“I have something for you, a sort of welcome home present.” Steve said, a twinkle in his eye that Loki knew well.

“Oh and what would that be?” Loki asked, already feeling his heart racing while trying to guess what Steve had in mind  
.  
“Well, you know how I hated when the cuffs bit into your skin.” Steve ran his tongue across his bottom lip, then reached for a box on the coffee table. “I think these may solve that problem.”

Loki opened the box and saw two dark green silk scarfs, beautifully detailed with gold stitching. He could tell by looking at them that they would be soft against his skin as Steve tied him to the bed.

“And when would you like to test this theory?” Loki asked again suggestively.

Steve leaned in for a kiss. “Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guy, I know that one wasn't very long, but hopefully you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.


End file.
